Invisible Journey
by Toreshi
Summary: what if Tomoyo went blind and then was missing for ten years? who will find her? Based on a Chinese drama with Jessica Hu. rr pplz! PLEEZ
1. Hating Eriol

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue me pleez. (=^^=)

Pleez read and review. Flames excepted, but pleez pplz, not 2 many!

Invisible Journey

By Toreshi-san ^_^

****

Chapter 1

__

Hating Eriol

" Arghhh!" screamed Tomoyo as her polarised glasses slipped off her face. She dropped her video camera. There was the sound of it breaking. The light card's light radiated blindingly for but a moment and then all went pitch black around her. Tomoyo dropped down on her knees and just sat, trying to recover from the fall. She had stars in her eyes and could not see anything. _It shouldn't be this dark_ she thought, _even if it is midnight_.

Though she couldn't view what was happening all around her, she could hear everyone and everything that went on around her form. "Sakura, HURRY!" then came Sakura's voice, "light card return to your powers confined, do as I bide you and transform into a Sakura Card. LIGHT CARD!" 

(Author's Note! ^_^: I have no idea what the actual incantation is for when she changes the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards so I just made one up, Ok? =''=)

Both Syaoran and Sakura could see through the polarised shades that Tomoyo had ordered to match their outfits. The sound of feet pounding feet upon the ground became apparent. Then came Sakura's voice, to her right and a hand helping her to stand up. " Tomoyo, are you all right?" she sounded very worried. "Sakura, of course she not all right!" that was Syaoran. Then came another set of feet running towards them in the dark. "Tomoyo! Sakura! Syaoran! Are you all okay?" it was Eriol! "What do you think you F*GG*T! We are okay but not Tomoyo!" Syaoran was yelling at him.

Tomoyo then felt that they could still see in the dark, while she could not. She started to feel frantic and her insides started to feel like lead. She knew what had happened and how it happened. But because she was a friend to all, she could not betray anyone. She had already realised that long ago. She would not blame anyone.

"I bumped into something and my glasses came off," Tomoyo's voice started to shake," Sakura, I looked directly into the Light Card's light. I can't see you. Syaoran, I can't see you either!" Now Tomoyo began to panic, " why is everything so damned dark? I know it is the middle of the night but there are streetlights! My eyes are hurting Sakura, please tell me that in the fight to recapture the light card, you had knocked out them. Please Sakura! Tell me that." 

" Tomoyo, I'm sorry but I didn't…" then it dawned on Tomoyo –

"I'M BLIND!" Tomoyo's voice echoed through the no longer silent park. It was followed by a sequence of shrieks and sobs.

~*~*~*~

"Mother" Tomoyo yelled with what breath she had left in her. Sakura had brought her to a door. Tomoyo was not sure whose door it was, but hopefully it led into her house.

" Tomoyo, what happened to you?!" Sonomi gasped. "Mother, I'm blind, I can't SEE YOU!!" Tomoyo rasped this out. Panic was making her short breathed. "Mother are you okay? I can't see you, where are you Mother? Somebody HELP ME!!!!!!" she felt cold and alone like she had never felt before, she couldn't see anything, it was all black. _I'm cut out of the worl_d, she thought. She heard Sonomi calling out orders frantically, "Call an ambulance, Sakura hurry!"

~*~*~*~

The doctors were unable to do anything other that distress Tomoyo any more than she was already. All the while, her heart felt cold and ached to see, but she still kept her tongue to herself and told no one the whole truth as to how she got blind, not even Sakura. That would be a secret to everyone forever, or until she felt ready to tell anyone. Meanwhile, Tomoyo felt and heard every word that the doctor said penetrate her heart and she felt even more stressed than before.

"I am sorry Miss Daidouji," said Dr. Chan solemnly, "there is nothing we can do for you. Your case is one that does not comply with any existing medical procedures that repair people's eyes. I am afraid that you may be blind til the day you die. I recommend that you live somewhere quiet until you get used to being blind and learn how to feel your way around."

He left then. 

Tomoyo sat down on her bed, with tears streaming down her face. She felt around on the table beside her for something to sooth her fears. Tomoyo found something – her camera… the thought that this was the reason that she could no longer see made her feel despair. Then she also realised that she loved to videotape things and the thought that she would never be able to use one again was just too much for Tomoyo. She grabbed the camera and threw it against the wall. It smashed instantly. Then she felt her way around her room until she found the cupboard where she kept all the tapes she ever made. Grabbing as many as she could she dumped them onto the ground and crushed them them into shards of useless plastic. Then finding a pair of scissors, she started to shred the long pieces of film, cutting herself in the doing so.

A week later, Sonomi and Tomoyo moved to a small island off the mainland of Hong Kong. It was very quiet, but Tomoyo had told her mother not to tell anyone that she had moved. She wanted to start a knew life and she knew that if she told Sakura and Syaoran where she was going, Syaoran would find out where she lived and Sakura would not rest til she did as well.

When next Sakura went to the Daidouji residence, she found a "SOLD" sign out the front and saw Tomoyo's mansion, empty…

Sakura tried to find her but no one knew where she had gone. Fortunately, Sakura did not know any of Sonomi's clients from her toy company. But it would not of mattered. Sonomi had asked specifically that they do not tell anyone, unless for business, where she and her daughter had moved to.

Sakura, Syaoran and even Eriol tried to find her, but it was no use. A week later Sakura had given up on ever finding Tomoyo.

~*~*~*~

Tomoyo had enlisted in a school for the blind people. She had decided that even if she was blind, she should at least prove to her now over protective mother that she could take care of herself. She felt that she also wanted to find a talent that she could be extra good at. 

(Author's Note: sorry if that sounded bad but how else would I fit the next part in? ^_^ )

Tomoyo decided to learn an instrument._ What should I learn? It has to be something really challenging. _She thought._ But then now that I am blind everything will be challenging!_

Sonomi was listening to a CD that time exactly. Tomoyo with her now enhanced hearing could hear that it was the Moonlight Sonata. She remembered that she had once heard Eriol play it before. Then she remembered that Eriol was a person in her past, part of what had made her blind. This made her fill with hatred for Eriol. Tomoyo decided that she would learn the piano. _If I have to be blind then I must at least be better than some one at something_, she thought while her heart was feeling depressed, _and if that some one is from my past then I will strive to be better than they are. I never realised just how much I hated Eriol with his smirking face._

But deep down in her now hardened heart, she missed every one that was a part of her past, even Eriol.

__

I must be better than Eriol.

~*~*~*~

Well, what do you think? The end doesn't make sense, but it will soon! ~_~ !

Read and review! When I get at least 5 then I will post up the next chapter. I already have the next chapter ready if you want to know, I just want to get some reviews! ^_^

Also feel free to e-mail me! (=^^=)


	2. 10 years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't sue me pleez. (=^^=)

Pleez read and review. Flames excepted, but pleez pplz, not 2 many!

Also thanx to all who reviewed (=^^=)

Invisible Journey

By Toreshi-san ^_^

****

Chapter 2

__

10 Years Later

10 years later…

Tomoyo now taught at a small Chinese school. She taught English to the Cantonese students.

She was a savant at piano. At the blind school she used to attend she now taught piano to a few students. She had a new best friend whose name was Jonathan Lau. Jonathan was not exactly the cutest guy around, but Tomoyo didn't care. (a/n why would she? She's blind pplz!!! ^_^) Johno "liked" Tomoyo, but Tomoyo never thought of him that way. She never really noticed the hints he dropped either.

That day when she was teaching, the new teacher would come to help teach, for Tomoyo's class was getting too big for her to handle, so the school board had to hire another teacher.

All the 2nd grade students desired to know who it was that was to teach them other than Miss Daidouji. 

Tomoyo herself had greatly wanted to know as well. Was the new teacher a man/woman? Tomoyo heard the footsteps of the new teacher before any of the students, she knew ot was the new teacher because she found that she could not recognise the footsteps. They were too heacy to be a student's and too heavy to be a woman's. 

Now Tomoyo knew that the new teacher was a man, she opened the door and said, "Come in, sir, we have all been waiting for your arrival."

"Daidouji-san! It has been a long time since I saw you." that voice had greatly deepened, but Tomoyo could still hear the English accented politeness in it… It was Eriol…

~*Flash Back*~

Eriol had no polarised glasses to protect his eyes, even though he had planned this all, so he stumbled around and bumped into Tomoyo by accident. Her glasses slipped.

" Aaaargh!!!" screamed Tomoyo as her polarised glasses slipped off her face. She dropped her video camera. There was the sound of it breaking. The light card's light radiated blindingly for but a moment and then all went pitch black around her.

~*End of Flash Back*~

Eriol looked at Tomoyo. _She looks even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, I wonder why she looks so distressed,_ he thought.

Tomoyo could only think, _Help! Here is the guy that got me blind. He is the reason I'm here, not with my Sakura!_

Tomoyo realised that she was looking distressed and quickly put on one of her very carefully calculated masks that would fool any detective.

"Eriol! What a surprise to – uh - hear you."

"Yes Tomoyo, it has been 10 years since you moved. None of us thought you would be so close to Hong Kong, or Syaoran would have found you already."

Both were suddenly aware of an eerie silence, the kind that seems to echo, even if it is silence. You could have heard a pin drop. Then Tomoyo realised that the silence was created by the chlidren. They had all stopped their activites and were speechlessly watching them. _How freaky!_ thought Tomoyo.

Eriol found a prickling sensation, marking his sudden anxiousness for Tomoyo's students to like him.

__

Why do I feel like this? Come to think of it, what am I doing here? Eriol suddenly could not remember exactly why he was standing in a room that had just been flash flooded with silence. Also in the room was the girl/woman that bears the burden of being blind, which HE had bestowed upon her. _And as a child of 11 I had loved her until she had disappeared. Do I still love her?_

Not to mention the millions of beady eyes sharper than a laser, burning every bit of him up! Suddenly he remembered…

~*Flash Back*~

In England…

"I am sorry Mr. Hiragizawa, there are no vacancies, in any of our schools, open for teaching. Except for this one…" began the head principal, of many branches of the same school.

"I'll take it." Eriol quickly cut in, still remaining calm.

"But the classes must be shared with another teacher that has been there for years. For another thing, the students that are being taught English speak only cantonese. Another complication would be that the fact that branch of the school is on an island off mainland Hong Kong." Drilled the principal.

"I am fluent in talking and writing Cantonese, I don't mind sharing students and I have an apartment on the coast of mainland Hong Kong. As I said before, I'll take it."

"There is one more small thing."

"Yes?"

"The teacher is a female, she also teaches singing in English so you must do so too."

"I'll take it." Eriol spoke as steady as ever.

"Oh yes, Mr. Hiragizawa, the teacher is blind."

Eriol's heart gave a wrench at that. _Could it possibly be Tomoyo? It seems impossible. Besides, does Tomoyo speak Cantonese?_

On the outside Eriol had kept his composure. To the principal he seemed to be reconsidering. All the while, Eriol was trying to remember if she could write enough kanji to teach in any chinese school.

When Eriol looked up again, he had decided.

"I'll take it." His voice was filled with determination,

~*End of Flashback*~

tomoyo turned to the children. "Children where are your manners? Say good morning to Mr. Hiragizawa."

"Good morning Mr. Hiragizawa." They droned.

"Good lord! You sound like a bunch of machines, say it like you mean it!" said Tomoyo most cheerfuly.

"Good morning Mr. Hiragizawa!" they cheerfully repeated.

"That's better, now go back to what you were doing, while I inform Mr. Hiragizawa about our daily schedule."

With pathetic little sighs they returned to writing some music and words while discussing other things.

"So, Daidouji-san how are you?" began Eriol.

"Fine and how are you, Sakura and Syaoran are married and living in Hong Kong," he paused, "Syaoran is now the Li clan leader."

"I never new that Sakura and Syaoran married" Tomoyo said sadly. My Sakura, you have floated out of my hands into the hands of another, I will miss you my love.

"You really were in love with Sakura- san weren't you?"

"Yes…how did you know, did you read my mind?" gasped Tomoyo.

No, ten years earlier, I always observed you. You always seemed to hint it to Sakura, but she was so naïve that she missed all the hints."

"Yeah, but now it does not matter anymore." She sighed.

Tomoyo suddenly started to talk about the children, she explained the term's schedule to him, all the while Eriol watched her intently. _She seems so happy here, without having contacting us at all. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. _He smiled and listened to Tomoyo talking about the teaching techniques that she used.

***********

What do you think? 

At least now the first chapter actually makes _sense._

If you review more I write more, yes?

Me review monster, me luv reviews – SO REVIEW!!!!! (=^^=)


End file.
